The Pefection of Sin
by Spongy Kidd
Summary: A certain English teacher catches Stephanie McMahon's eyes, where she realises the perfection of sin. Chris Jericho/Stephanie McMahon
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I don't own Stephanie McMahon or Chris Irvine (Jericho). **

**Anyway... just a little something for a friend. Who hasn't had a teacher where they didn't crush on them for a little while? And yes, there might be some American terms in the story, beware.  
**

* * *

Perfection.

Perfection wasn't supposed to exist, but there he was, standing in front of the room, proving that theory wrong. His simple, blue t-shirt and denim jeans hugged his muscular body in all the right places, and she licked her lips at the view. The way his arm muscles flexed every time he wrote something on the board, she wanted to reach out and touch him there, feeling the muscles underneath her fingertips. She wanted to feel those thighs rub against her own in the throes of passion every time she saw them encased in the snug denim. She watched his lips intently, studying the way his mouth moved every time he said a word, and she was sure that he had just said something like -

"Stephanie?" Chris Irvine spoke with concern laced in his voice. She was dreaming. She had to be. When he said her name once again, her eyes widened for a moment.

"Yes sir?" She asked softly, wondering why he'd be calling her name. She didn't fall asleep, did she? No, no... That couldn't be it. She had watched him write their assignment on the board, and watched him sit on the edge of the desk, her eyes wandering to his belt buckle when he did so.

"You seem to be a lot less focused recently, is everything alright?" He asked, and chuckled slightly when she nodded her head quickly, a warm red colour spreading on her cheeks. "I was just asking to see if you had any concerns with the assignment but then I saw you day dreaming."

Chris was amused to say the least. Stephanie McMahon was once a bright and attentive young student but recently she had started to day dream a lot more, and that worried the English teacher. Her grades were still above average for the class – hell, even for the school – but whenever he looked over to her desk, she was always looking at him.

The bell rang for the end of the class and as Stephanie gathered up her belongings, Chris called her over to his desk.

"Stephanie, are you sure that everything is fine?"

"Yes sir, everything's fine," she replied with a small smile, her eyes fixated on his cobalt ones. "Why are you asking, sir?" Chris chuckled at her being formal.

"Please, call me Chris. Formalities aren't needed in this classroom at all." Stephanie nodded her head. "Well every time I look over at you sitting at your desk, you're day dreaming, but you're also looking at me. Did you know that you do that?" He added in a gentle tone and smiled slightly when she blushed. Stephanie McMahon was a cute little thing.

"N-no, I didn't know that..." She stumbled on her words and lied. How could she tell him that she was day dreaming about him – _her teacher_! He wouldn't want her; she was younger than him and his student. She took a deep breath wondering if she just should get it out in the open. Over and done with. Bite the bullet. "Well, actually sir, I do know that." Steph's cheeks reddened by the minute especially when she saw Chris' eyes widen. She took a look at him from his short, blonde hair, to his muscular legs which hung over the top of his wooden desk. She moved closer to him, leaned next to his ear and whispered, "Because I'm day dreaming of you."

Before Chris could absorb what Stephanie had just said to him, she had walked out of the classroom. His shoulders slumped and he pondered on her words.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Because I'm day dreaming of you."_

Those words stayed with him all night. He never expected a student to find him attractive, and yet, he didn't think he would ever think of a student like that. Chris' mind was on the beautiful, 19 year old brunette, and he couldn't wait to see her first thing tomorrow morning for class. _What am I thinking? She's my student..._ She was his undoing.

Chris Irvine turned up to his classroom bright and early, sitting at his desk grading yesterday's classroom assignment. His mind wasn't focused on marking last night hence doing it before the lesson. His thoughts were invaded by a one Stephanie McMahon. He just could not get that beauty out of his head and was rewarded with a sleepless night for his troubles. The pen in his hand moved in a rapid motion across paper, too lost in its own world until it came to a screeching halt.

"Hello Stephanie," Chris turned his attention to the brunette standing at the door and motioned towards the chair in front of his desk. "Please, come in and sit down." She closed the door behind her and sat down quietly, looking at her hands. "What may I do for you this morning?" He smiled.

Her eyes travelled up his upper body, licking her lips at the sight sitting before her. "I just – just want to speak to you about yesterday..." Her voice was a mere whisper at this point, once again stumbling over her words. Chris had a small smile on his face as she became shyer than before. She was simply gorgeous when she blushed. "I didn't mean to say that. No – no! I don't mean that! I meant that I didn't want to be so forward like that." Steph bowed her head a little, feeling incredibly stupid at that point.

"Steph," he called out gently. When she didn't look up, he reached over the desk and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Steph, its fine." Her head snapped up and looked at him directly in the eyes, searching for lies and deceit but there was none present. "I will admit that I was taken aback with what you said but there is nothing to be ashamed about." He ran a hand through his blonde hair roughly and stood up, leaning on the board on the wall. _I have feelings for you, too, Stephanie. I really do. I didn't notice it before, it was just dormant._

He found it extremely hard to concentrate as he took in what she was wearing for the day. The simple white shirt was unbuttoned slightly, just revealing the top of her cleavage in a classy, subtle way, but enough to make the college lads swoon for her. Her legs were bared in a mid-knee black pencil skirt which hugged her curves perfectly, making him wanting to reach out and wrap his arms around her, to feel the warmth of her body pressed against his own.

She saw the way he was looking at her, and in all honesty, it just made her want him even more. The lust was burning brightly deep within her and she wanted to feel him on her body; clothed or naked. Steph moved from the chair and walked closer to where her teacher was standing. She was a few inches away from him, and she could smell his cologne. Chris had to fight the urge to grab her around the waist and pull Steph towards him. She stepped a little closer and Chris had to move away.

"If you come any closer I'll lose all my self-restraint." His words were breathy, his eyes locked on Stephanie McMahon.

"Maybe that's what I want," she whispered huskily, moving towards him yet again. Chris didn't move any further and let her approach him. He looked at the clock at the back of the wall and saw that they had twenty minutes before class – enough time to at least taste her. Steph's nose was almost touching his, neither of them moving. It felt that time had come to a standstill as both of them stared at each other's eyes, not moving, not touching.

Chris couldn't bare it anymore. He grabbed her wrists, turned them around, and held her against the board. Her gasp of surprise, and then a moan, spurred him on as he moved his lips over the side of her neck, trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down the slender column. He could feel her heart beat racing as he pressed his body into hers, her thigh rubbing against the front of his jeans. Chris let out a low moan from deep within his throat and continued to kiss her neck, moving up to her jaw and then to his destination. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and traced the outline of her bottom lip slowly, feeling it quiver under his ministrations. He didn't want to stop, couldn't stop, until they both froze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Thank you for saving this story to your favourites, it means a lot. :) Reviews are welcomed. On with the story then...**

* * *

The shrill tone of Chris' cell phone on the desk caught them by surprise, and both acted like a pair of teenagers who had just got caught red handed. "Leave it," Stephanie told him in a hungry voice, wanting more of Chris than what she just experienced, pressing a hand to his chest and feeling his heart race under the clothing and skin. He didn't want to leave her; he didn't want to move that small, delicate hand that was pressed against his upper body. Sighing Chris moved over to the desk, glancing over his shoulder briefly to give Stephanie an apologetic look.

He slumped into his chair by the desk and listened to the voice on the other side of the phone. Steph regained her composure and sat back in the chair that she once occupied only minutes ago, watching various emotions play over Chris' face.

"Yeah, I understand." There was a silent moment as Chris shot a look at the beauty sitting before him, mouthing the word 'sorry' to her. "I'll see if I can make it. Thanks, you too. Bye." He disconnected the call and stared at the offending gadget for a moment before setting it back down on his desk.

"Work colleague?" Stephanie asked; a small smile etched on her lips. Chris shook his head and laughed.

"No, no. My friend's fiancé wants me to go to some BBQ she's having during the weekend." Stephanie raised an eyebrow at Chris' answer. His formality over the phone was sexy, she couldn't deny that, and it made her smile that he was the same guy inside and outside of college.

The sound of high heels on concrete floor made its way to Chris' ears, and before he had the chance to look up, Stephanie had positioned herself on his lap. He saw this young woman changing before his eyes every second. From someone who was so shy to tell him that she was day dreaming about him, to this delicious vixen suddenly straddling his waist, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He watched that pink tongue dart out and lick her bottom lip as she undone a few buttons with triumph, slipping her right hand down his chest, feeling his pectoral muscles twitching underneath her skilled hand and fingers.

"We... can't do it... here, not now..." He managed to say while Stephanie toyed with a nipple, occasionally running her nail across the hard, peaked skin. "Stephanie." Chris' tone of voice warned her not to go any further but she wanted to feel him. All of him. She wriggled in his lap, brushing against the front of his jeans which elicited a moan from the English teacher. His eyes glanced at the clock, seeing that they had less than ten minutes before class, and he warned her again.

"Where and when?" Stephanie asked after abruptly pulling away from Chris, standing up and sorting out her skirt. "Cell phones." Chris looked at her with a puzzled expression. "You know, we can trade cell phone numbers. It's more discreet than you calling me up to your desk after class all the time." She smiled at Chris.

"I love your devious mind, Miss McMahon," he said in a low voice, right next to Stephanie's ear as she bent over the desk to write her cell phone number on a piece of paper, sending shivers down her spine. After she finished scribbling on the paper she ran her hand slowly over the desk and then down to his thigh. Chris' breath hitched, his body reacting in a way he didn't want it to due to teaching the class, _her_ class, in five minutes. Her hand moved to his crotch, feeling his manhood under her palm and smiled.

"And I would love to help you with that not-so-_little_ problem you have there, but class is about to start." With that she brushed her lips across his and left the classroom, leaving Chris with a problem of how to conceal the bulge in the front of his jeans.


	4. Chapter 4

He picked up the abandoned pen which lay on the desk and started to mark the papers once again. The scrawling of the biro pen eased his mind and the front of his jeans didn't feel so tight anymore. He placed one hand on his crotch – just to make sure – and was startled when the bell rang for class. His hand made its way back onto his desk in record time and just before Stephanie McMahon, the little minx, walked into the room. He caught her gaze and gave her a little wink, seeing the blush creep across her cheeks before she hid behind her long, brown curly hair and sat at her desk at the back of the room.

As the class filed in, Chris took to writing down the class' assignment for the day: _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare.

"Alright class, today we're going to be looking at a classic romantic play by William Shakespeare." He chuckled when the class groaned in sync. "Aw, come on now, _Romeo and Juliet_ is a classic. You know, personally, I think the most romantic part of this play is when Romeo and Juliet consummate their marriage." Chris looked at Stephanie briefly, seeing her go red once again in the space of five minutes made him grin broadly.

"Do we get to see that in the movie?" One lad chirped up, his friends surrounding him laughing and nudging each other.

"You get to see a glimpse of it," his attention turned back to Stephanie. "It's incredibly _cute_ when Romeo wakes Juliet up in the morning, and when you see them underneath the bed sheets."

Steph raised her hand, and Chris motioned her to speak. "That's all very well but isn't the most famous and yet spine chilling part of the play when Romeo goes to Juliet's balcony and they both confess their love for each other?"

Chris shuddered involuntary at the smouldering look she gave him, and nodded his head. "You're right, that is the most famous part of the play. The use of language is spine chilling – as Stephanie just said – and is yet heart warming."

"What about the part when the chick tops herself?" Another person shouted out earning another laugh from the young English teacher.

"Do you mean when she commits suicide? The end of _Romeo and Juliet_ is also famous as it shows Juliet's endless love for Romeo. In the film, which I'm sure you've all seen somehow, Juliet puts a gun to her head and kills herself, however in Shakespeare's play, she stabs herself with a dagger. But that's the beauty of Hollywood folks! They glamorise everything. This," Chris turned to the board and pointed at the classroom assignment, "is today's task. I want you all to write about your first love. It could have been a crush you had when you were five years old, it could be about your current boyfriend or girlfriend." Chris saw the group of guys in the corner laugh and smirk and added, "And no graphic sexual description. Brief mentions are fine, but nothing that might scar me for life!"

For the rest of the class everyone was discussing their first love experiences and Chris was genuinely happy that this class was willingly to do the work and have fun with it. However his curiosities got the better of him. He wanted to know what Stephanie had written down. Chris didn't plan the lesson the night before, or even during the morning, but a few months ago instead. Just as he was approaching her desk the bell rang for the end of class, so he played it 'cool' and walked back to the front of the room, telling the class goodbye.

"Sir, I was wondering if I can talk to you for a moment about the assignment today." Stephanie stood next to his desk, waiting for the last of the stray students to leave the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for favouriting this story, it really does mean a lot. I apologise for not updating this story for nearly a week, I've been busy looking after children all week. Once again thank you. Now, onto the story...**

* * *

"Certainly Stephanie, what do you need help with?" Chris moved from the front of the desk, and sat down in the chair, pulling out a pen for pretence sake. As soon as the last student left the room, Steph walked to the door, closed it quietly and then locked it. The echoes of her high heeled shoes filled the room much like it did an hour ago as she walked slowly towards her teacher, her hips swaying with every step she took.

Chris' eyes didn't move off her flawless body, the pencil skirt clinging to her curves in all the right places, her breasts gently bouncing as she walked closer. He let her climb onto his lap once again and she ran her hand lightly across the fabric covering his crotch.

"Did you sort the problem out?" She whispered seductively in his ear, her hand still caressing the front of his jeans. Chris growled and pulled her hair out of the way, nibbling on her smooth neck. Stephanie wriggled as soon as his teeth nipped her skin which earned another growl from the man in front of her. "I take that as a –" Her sentence was cut off as Chris grabbed her hips roughly, making sure that the young lady couldn't try to ground her hips – or wriggle – against his body.

They traded nips, licks and kisses, with Chris' hands still on Stephanie's hips. He didn't want to lose complete control in the classroom even though she was doing a good job of making him lose most of his self–restraint there and then. Just as Chris was about to lick his way down her neck he saw a shadow next to the door in the corner of his eye.

"Steph," he breathed out heavily, moving his hands from her hips. He was answered with an 'Hmm' from her as she trailed her mouth along his strong, firm jaw line. "Someone's outside the door, Steph." Chris felt her body become stiff.

"What if they've saw us? What if they know? What if-" She put her head in her hands and began to sob. "I've got you into trouble! They'll fire you now, won't they?" Stephanie's sentences were becoming more and more incoherent, the tears getting the best of her. He stood up, holding Steph close to his body and placed her down on the floor feet first, rubbing her back in a soothing motion.

"Stephanie, I don't think they saw us so please stop worrying, darling." Chris kissed her cheek while sorting the collar of her white shirt out. He wiped the stray tears away with the pad of his thumb and smiled gently at her. "Grab your bag, fluff out your hair – or whatever you girls do, and forget about it." She nodded and grabbed her possessions off the desk.

Steph flicked her hair over her shoulder and kissed Chris on the cheek, whispering 'Sorry baby' in his ear. She unlocked the door and turned the knob holding her English books in hand. "Thank you, sir for helping me." Stephanie said and with that she left the classroom.

_She's going to be the death of me, one day._ Chris chuckled after thinking back to their recent antics. _If she's like that now, I wonder what she'll be like in the bedroom... No, stop thinking like that! Take it slow. Take it easy._ He chided himself. He raked a hand through his short blonde hair; he hadn't even kissed her yet. _How I would like to._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: This chapter is longer than the rest, but sadly we are nearly at the end of _The Perfection of Sin_. Not to worry everyone, I shall be working on another story straight after. It'll probably be a one-shot though. Once again I'd like to thank everyone for reading the story, reviewing and favouriting it. :)**

**P.S. Many thanks to my good friend for pointing out some errors in the previous chapters. I've gone back and amended them!  
**

* * *

Stephanie sat on her bed with her laptop in front of her, typing out the assignment that Chris had given the class earlier that day. Love. A simple four letter word but could be misused in so many ways. It had deceit attached to it. It had passion and happiness as well. The former was the story of her life. Guys had thrown around the word 'love' and every time she believed it. They would say that they loved her just to try and get into her pants but she rejected the advances. By that time most of them were completely out of their heads from drinking so much alcohol, and she finally saw the error of her ways and dumped the sorry losers.

Had Stephanie McMahon ever had sex? No. What she did with Chris was pure animalistic instinct. She couldn't justify giving the jerks who put her down at every chance they got the pleasure of seeing her fully naked body, the pleasure of actually having sex with her. She knew that nothing was special about her through her own eyes, an average looking girl Steph would always say. She wasn't vain, she didn't have a big ego and she lacked in self confidence. The thought of having Chris Irvine looking at her naked made her blush but yet she was severely nervous too. _Would I be good in bed? Would he be horrified at seeing my naked body?_ Those thoughts plagued her mind, unable to write any more of the assignment, until her head hit the pillow and she was sound asleep.

A soft buzzing noise made Steph stir from her sleep and she realised that her cell phone was going off on the pillow beside her. She waited until her eyes adjusted to the darkness of what the night brought and opened the text message which laid in waiting.

_Steph, honey, I miss you. I hope you're alright after earlier. Don't be scared, no one knows. C xx_

She felt giddy. Her heart was racing twice its normal speed and genuine smile was etched on her face. It could be the start of a very happy relationship indeed.

Chris didn't expect a reply from Stephanie; he had sent the text message at 2 o'clock in the morning. He couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering back to the fierce vixen that was sitting on his lap – twice! – that day. He was truly grateful that the weekend was finally approaching as he knew that his mind wouldn't let him sleep.

Oh how wrong he was. The more he thought about Stephanie, the more tired he became. It was like she was wearing him down mentally and physically, and he wondered if she would be a hard one to keep up with in the bedroom. The thoughts became increasingly dirty as time passed on and he kept shuffling about in his bed until sleep finally took him.

"_Stephanie, what are you doing here?" He watched the young lady lean against the door frame as Chris' eyes were still wide from shock. _

_Steph had trouble keeping her eyes above Chris' waist; having him standing there in just his boxers was pure temptation. "I wanted to see you." Her voice was heavy with lust which sent shivers down Chris' spine along with the chill coming from outside. "Can I come in?" He nodded and stepped aside, letting the brunette enter his home._

_Chris locked the front door behind him and stood against it, his arms crossed over his naked chest. "And what do I owe the pleasure of you being here?" A smirk played across his facial features and Steph moaned at the sight she was getting. She wanted to run her hands down his chest slowly, inching closer and closer to the waistband of his boxers and dip one hand inside to feel him... She licked her lips, making sure that he was watching every move she made, and walked closer to him. _

_Her hips swayed with every step she took and she registered Chris' reactions as she got closer. His eyes felt heavy as he watched this goddess stalk towards him and he couldn't wait any longer; he needed to feel her body against his. As soon as Stephanie was within arm's reach he grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him, turning them around so Steph's back was pressed firmly against the wooden door, the silky material of her thigh length dress caressing Chris' skin. _

_His lips quickly found her mouth, kissing her deeply as she moved her hands through his short blonde hair roughly. His hands found the edge of her dress and hiked it up, his thumbs teasing the waistband of her panties and finally pushed them down. The offending material moved swiftly down Stephanie's long legs and hit the floor with a silent thud. Chris' lips stop their assault on hers, his hands moving down Steph's body as he began to kneel on the floor in front of her feeling each curve on her body. She lifted her dress over her head and threw it on the ground in a careless pile along with her panties. Chris looked up for permission and Steph nodded quickly. She wanted this man on her and in her..._

Chris bolted upright in his bed and roughly raked his hand through his hair, his breathing heavy. He had never had a dream like that in his life that he could remember of. It left him wanting more and more. After his breathing had settled down he settled back on his pillows, his head resting on the wall and the sheet baring his upper body. Chris rested his eyes, thinking back to the dream and what delights it brought his mind and his body. As a hand slipped underneath the sheet his mind went into overdrive... until he heard a familiar ringing tone beside him.


	7. Chapter 7

The alarm clock on his nightstand bled 6:24am in crimson and he wondered who would be ringing him at this time in the morning – on a Saturday. He reached over and grabbed his cell phone, checking the caller ID before answering. The five letters "Steph" looked back at him on the screen, his mind instantly thinking the worse.

"Steph, honey, what's wrong?" Chris asked with pure concern in his voice. He heard Steph exhale a deep breath and he bit his lip.

"Chr-Chris?" Stephanie stuttered her voice trembling as the tears kept rolling down her face. "Is that you?"

"Yeah honey it's me. What's wrong?" He hated the way she was stumbling over her own words. He sat upright in his bed, the pillows resting behind his back as he pulled the sheet over his midsection.

"My ex... He-he-he tried to come into my house... my parents' house. I can't sleep. I just can't..." Her throat felt tight and raw, even more so that she felt unable to utter another word. Steph just wanted Chris' arms wrapped around her tightly and for him never to let go.

"Steph," he said in a soothing tone of voice, "do you want me to drive over and pick you up?" Even though he knew how risky it was to be seen going to a student's house, he couldn't just leave Stephanie McMahon in tears.

"No... No. I'll drive to your place." Steph took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure. "What's your address?" As Chris told her his address she scribbled it down on a piece of paper.

"Are you sure about this, Steph?" He asked and received an 'Mmhmm' from the young lady on the other side of the phone. "Be safe, honey. I'll see you soon." With that he disconnected the phone call and slumped back down in his bed. He felt the anger rising inside him after he heard that Stephanie's ex boyfriend tried to get inside her house. _Goodness knows what would have happened..._ He thought to himself. Chris' hand curled up into fists, his knuckles going white from the pressure he was applying to them.

"Calm down, Chris. You're not going to be any good for Stephanie if you're in this state of mind." He spoke out loud to himself, feeling ashamed that he let his anger take over. Chris closed his eyes and steadied his heart beat by breathing slowly, unclenching his fists and placing his hands behind his head.

Chris must have fell into a heavy sleep as the knocking at the door grew louder and louder until he awoke, startled, and ran down the stairs wrapping the sheet from his bed around his waist. "Damn it." He muttered to himself after forgetting to put on boxers. Chris continued to mutter to himself until he unlocked the door and opened it, seeing Stephanie on the door step.

"Hey." Stephanie said in a shy manner, fiddling with her hands instead of looking up at her English teacher. Chris stepped aside and let her into his home, he didn't want her to catch a cold. Her hair was wet due to the rain that was falling heavily at the time, her tank top and shorts clung to her body like a second skin and Chris couldn't take his eyes away from her. She was beautiful, even when she was looking dishevelled and wet at the moment. Stephanie sat down on a step as Chris went to fetch a towel from the downstairs' bathroom and she propped her head up on her hands. She couldn't believe that she was actually in her English _teacher_'s house... let alone being soaking wet.

"Here we are, honey." Chris held a fluffy white towel in his free hand seeing as his other hand was holding up the sheet that was wrapped around his waist. He saw where she was looking and laughed. "Ah, yeah, sorry about me being half naked. I fell asleep after you rang me and I forgot to put on some boxers when you knocked at the door."

Steph was about to reach out and take the towel from Chris' hand but he stopped her. He shook his head as he sat next to her on the step, ruffling the towel at the bottom of her hair, working his way up. They sat there while Chris towel dried her hair for ten minutes making idle conversation about the weather, Stephanie's trip down to the house and Chris' interior decor from what she had seen. He didn't want to bring up what happened earlier just yet... She was still soaking wet and now slightly shivering against Chris' touch.

"Why don't you go to my bedroom and find something to wear in the wardrobe?" When Stephanie turned around to face him, she shot him a look with her eyebrow raised. "Don't give me that look, Stephanie! I'm sure there is something that will look good on you in that wardrobe. Now go and see!" _Anything will look good with you in it..._ He thought as she waltzed upstairs. He looked down at his current attire and decided that it would be a good idea for him to put on some clothes, too.

Chris took his time walking up the stairs. He wasn't in any hurry and he didn't want to intrude on Stephanie getting ready. As he reached his bedroom he noticed the door was open. He peered in briefly to see if Stephanie was in clothing but instead he was greeted with the sight of her in wet underwear, her panties see through and no bra was in sight. Not wanting to be a peeping tom, he knocked on the door and looked away as he waited for an answer. Chris heard her feet against the wood panelled floor along with the clashes of metal hangers from his wardrobe.

"Come in." Steph called out softly when she finished slipping on a t-shirt of his. She watched him walk into the room, her eyes immediately locking with his and licked her lips quickly. "You've... still got that around your waist." She motioned to the sheet with her hand and smiled. "I think you best get some clothes on, Chris." He nodded and chuckled as he walked towards his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of sweatpants.

"You're gonna have to turn around, I don't have any boxers on remember." When Chris saw Stephanie blush, he laughed again. _Cute._ He pulled the sweatpants over his muscular legs quickly, not bothering with a t-shirt, and sat down on the bed with his back placed firmly against the wall. Chris noticed that Stephanie was still standing, looking very awkward to be as well. He patted the side of the bed next him and said, "Are you going to come and sit next to me, honey?" She nodded and crawled on the bed before sitting next to him, snuggling up to his warm body. His body warmth was inviting, and not just because she was still cold from being soaked through.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, he could see feel her body shake. Stephanie's long brown hair was finally drying and Chris had to admit that she looked incredibly sexy in his favourite t-shirt. Of course he wouldn't mention that it was his favourite t-shirt she was wearing... He shifted uncomfortable for a moment, trying to sit in a position which didn't aggravate his manhood underneath his sweatpants. Having this vixen sitting next to him was proving to be dangerous. Steph rested her head lovingly on his shoulder and sighed. She hoped he wouldn't ask her about what happened, but knowing Chris, he'd ask.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: It's almost over! Don't shed a tear yet, there shall be at least one more chapter of the story and then expect another one as soon as possible. :) **

* * *

As Chris stroked her hair with his free hand, he took a deep breath and got ready for what happened between Stephanie and her ex boyfriend. He didn't want to lose his temper. "Steph, honey, what happened earlier?" He asked in a soft voice, trying to make her feel less intimidated and scared to tell him.

"He was drunk. I opened the door to him after I got woken up thinking it'd be my brother Shane, but it wasn't. It was him. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, on his clothes. It made me feel sick." Steph took a deep breath while Chris rubbed her side urging her to continue. "He tried to get into the house and when he couldn't, he grabbed my arm and dragged me closer to him roughly. I can still feel his hands groping me." She shivered afterwards and snuggled up closer to Chris. "I slapped him with my free hand and luckily he let go and staggered backwards. I closed the door and locked it before he could try and get back in. He pounded on the door for about an hour afterwards and I couldn't get back to sleep."

Chris felt Stephanie's body jerk, the tears flowing down her face freely and without a care in the world, Chris pulled her closer and made her face him and kissed the tears away. "Baby, he's not going to hurt you anymore. Shhh..." His hand was still around her waist tightly. He didn't want to let go of her, he wanted her to stay there with him forever. Steph soon relaxed under his touch and she looked up him with a shy smile on her lips.

"Thank you." She reached out and touched his face with her thumb, feeling the stubble prick against it. Chris' features seemed to soften when she touched him and she smiled even more, the warmth in the pit of her stomach making her feel incredibly happy to be near him.

"You look incredibly gorgeous in my t-shirt by the way." This was Chris' attempt at trying to lighten the mood a bit, and it seemed to be working as Steph chuckled and then hid away. Chris tucked the stray hair behind her ear and saw crimson creeping upon her cheeks once again. "Do you always blush when someone compliments you?" She nodded as she bit her lip, wanting nothing more than to kiss him sweetly on the lips... and other places, too.

He started to kiss the sweet skin on her neck, nipping every now and then which earned a moan from the young lady. Chris pushed down slightly on her shoulders making Stephanie fall back on the bed looking up at the handsome Canadian that was now on top of her. Her hands moved to Chris' short hair and tugged at the back of his head every time he nipped her skin, urging him to do it more often. He moved down from her neck and pulled the neckline of the t-shirt away from her shoulder, kissing the smooth skin with more open mouthed kisses and nipping once again. Stephanie's hands found the bottom of the t-shirt and started to pull it up her body wanting Chris to take it off.

"You want this off then, honey?" He whispered in her ear after pulling away from his previous ministrations. She nodded quickly feeling the material caressing her skin as he moved it up and watched the garment fall through the air, landing on the floor. Chris admired her body as he moved back up to her shoulders. Her panties were still see through and her breasts rose up and down quickly with every breath she took. Her hair was dishevelled, framing her face, and her lips parted with every moan that she made. Stephanie McMahon was a beautiful young lady.

Chris pressed his body into hers, feeling every inch of her body, feeling her heart beat and started to kiss her passionately. Stephanie was slowly losing her mind, her thoughts no longer coherent and she knew that she wouldn't be able to put together a simple sentence, not that she wanted to anyway. He teased her breasts to the point where she was arching her back just so he could do it more, her moans spurring him on even more. His fingers made light work of teasing her nipples, watching the skin peak underneath his fingertips and smiled. After he was happy with his work he trailed his fingers down the valley of her breasts lightly, running them down the middle of her stomach and started stroking Stephanie's sides. Chris felt her shiver under his touch, making him smile even more. She was so sensitive to his touches and Chris knew that he was going to have fun uncovering what makes her moan and shiver.

His hand quickly went to the waistband of her panties, and he teased the skin underneath quickly before snaking his hand in fully. What he discovered surprised him slightly – she was already wet. It could have been from the rain earlier, or perhaps it was from his teased and touches. He withdrew his hand and teased the skin under the waistband once again, feeling the goose bumps underneath his fingertips. Chris slipped the panties down Stephanie's legs and threw them on the floor, landing on top of his t-shirt which Stephanie was wearing only moments ago. His hands caressed her inner thighs until he felt hands tug on his sweatpants. Steph had managed to get them past his hips before she moaned out, "I want you. Now."

She was his undoing.


End file.
